This invention relates generally to a disk brake assembly for vehicles, and more particularly to a disk brake assembly adapted for use in motorcycles.
It is necessary in the manufacture of vehicular disk brake assemblies, particularly for a disk brake assembly adapted for use in a motorcycle, to provide means for preventing admission of foreign materials, such as water, dust and mud, into the interior thereof, since the disk brake assembly of the type characterized herein is frequently exposed to the atmosphere, so that such foreign materials are likely to be admitted therein.
In addition, the disk brake assembly of the type characterized herein is required to be light in weight. Accordingly, the major part of the assembly is usually made of a light metal alloy, such as, for example, aluminum alloy. Therefore, it is necessary for the stiffness and strength of the disk brake assembly to be as great as possible in order to compensate or reinforce the light-weight assembly.